IWI X95-R
|credits_per_repair = 75 |invuln = 355 |set = 6 |ammotype = 5.45x39mm |Magazine_capacity = 7 mags. -- 30 rnds. |firemodes = Full, Semi |accuracy = 64 |recoil = 59 |damage = 35 |firerate = 92 |mobility = 71 |reload = 62 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = 35 damage at ≤ 60 meters 14 damage at ≥ 140 meters }} The X95-R is a tier 6 assault rifle. Also known as IMI MTAR-21. Overview The IWI X95-R features moderate accuracy, very high recoil, moderate damage, moderate penetration, an extremely fast fire-rate, moderately low damage fall-off, moderate mobility, a moderately fast reload speed, a good effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a good amount of reserve ammunition The IWI X95-R is the second-last credits-purchasable assault rifle in the game. It offers a similar performance map to the M4A1 Custom, with some slight tweaks. Generally speaking, the two weapons are roughly equal in terms of performance. The IWI X95-R isn't significantly better than the M4A1 Custom despite its much higher price. However, it offers a variation on the familiar performance build. The IWI X95-R, like the M4A1 Custom, is a rapid-fire mid-ranged assault rifle. The rapid fire-rate of the weapon, which is slightly higher than that of the M4A1 Custom, allows the weapon to mow down opponents at close range. Meanwhile, the good effective distance and various other stats make this weapon great for mid-range as well. However, the high recoil of the weapon makes it worse than the M4A1 Custom for long-range combat. Overall, the IWI X95-R is a great weapon. It isn't particularly overpowered, but it is decent enough to compete with some of the best weapons in the game. Mepro 21 reflex sight The IWI X95-R is equipped with the Mepro 21 reflex sight by default. W-task |ammotype = 5.45 x 39 mm|Magazine_capacity = 7 mags - 30 rnds|accuracy = 62|recoil = 64|damage = 35|firerate = 92|mobility = 60|reload = 62|penetration = 30}} X95-R W-task is 30 triplekills. But when checking what the W-Task is in-game, it reads "classified". Finishing it will give X95 a SWR Spectre Silencer and is renamed to X95-R Silenced, giving it stealth capability and making it more accurate, as well as lowering its recoil as a trade for lower damage and mobility. To buy the W-task, it costs only 175 GP, which is probably an easier amount to collect than to acquire 30 triplekills. SWR Spectre silencer Customization x95-custom-1.jpg x95-custom-2.jpg x95-custom-3.jpg Tips *Burst carefully—X95-R has a very high rate of fire and it can chew ammo quickly, leaving the player needing to reload frequently. *Accuracy can drop quickly if you don't unbreak it; it could be a problem for free players as the player needs to constantly exit the match and repair. *Hip fire is average so don't expect to be it good like all weapons. *Thermal sight is not recommended using with X95, as the dot is still blurry like the one from KAC PDW. *It is recommended using X95 with Fire Stabilization skill, as it will help X95 have better accuracy in long range, useful for most situations. *Recoil is too high to kill enemies in long range maps, recommend muzzle brakes to remedy this flaw (Best when paired with "Fire Stabilization" skill). *To be very useful in HC, you need it to be unbroken and customized. The Osprey silencer, XPS-2 Holosight, and any tactical device work nicely. *This gun can be optionally used as an SMG since it's high fire rate and pierce allow it to compete with the Sig MPX and the H&K UMP45 (It's quite heavy though). Gallery Contract Wars IWI X95-R Shooting Test-0|Old IWI X95-R. x95-custom-1.jpg|Customized X95-R X95-R.png|Untasked X95-R Trivia *For a tier 6 rifle, it has a lower repair cost than SCAR-H, as well as other tier 6 weapons. *Even though it has a low repair cost, it still degrades very quickly like the rest of tier 6 guns. Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 6 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.45x39mm Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Israel Weapon Industries Category:Israel